This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. §120 of the filing date of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/649,818, filed Jan. 5, 2007, entitled SOLID COMPOSITE PROPELLANTS AND METHODS OF MAKING PROPELLANTS, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A solid propellant contains a solid chemical mixture of fuel and oxidizer for burning. The fuel burns when combined with oxygen to produce hot gas. Solid propellants can be used in rocket motors.